The interview
by Gleek318
Summary: Got bored one day nd got an idea. How bout an interview with Gale and Randy. But, making Gale gay and then a couple. Read and Review, enjoy!


(Completely fake this interview never happened just wishful thinking, oh and in this world of make believe Gale is gay)

**AN INTERVIEW WITH GALE HAROLD AND RANDY HARRISON **

Magazine- _"The Fag Rag" _

FR: Hey reporter Mandy from the _Fag Rag _here with Gale Harold and Randy Harrison from that show we all love so much Queer as Folk. Hey guys.

G: Hey

R: Hey

FR: So obviously you two star in the Showtime original series Queer as Folk. So tell us why did you sign on? Lets start with Gale.

G: Well I signed on for the same reason as Sharon Gless, I smelled trouble, and I like trouble.

FR: Duley noted. So how about you Randy? Why did you sign on?

R: I just really loved the concept, the message, the intensity, and the **fine** man playing the lead.

FR: Oh Gale what do you have to say to that?

G: Um….Uh….no comment

FR: Ok now the question on everyone's minds. Are you two really dating?

they look at each other, sigh, and look back

G&R: Yes

FR: Shocked Really? idea Ha, prove it. (she says with the infamous Kinney tongue in cheek smirk

they lean in to each other and kiss, deep, hot, long

R: Convinced

FG: Ha, already was, just wanted to see that. You guys are HOT kissers.

G: Can we continue with the interview please?

FG: Sure. Um, before you guys started going out, were the sex scene's awkward?

G: No. They are all really professional and technical. Your surrounded by cameras, even he doesn't get hard, and that's saying something. tongue in cheek

R: Slaps Gale's arm GALE!! What the fuck? Hey Mandy, you wanna know something, in bed he loves it when…..

G: covers Randy's mouth with hand Next question please.

FG: Ok ok. Remove the hand. Good boy. Randy do you get jealous when you see Gale with other guys on the show?

R: No. Like he said, it's all very professional and technical. Nothing really happens. And he doesn't fuck around in real life either, so there's nothing to be jealous about.

FG: When did you start dating?

G: I asked him out after we finished taping episode 20 and we had our first date upon completing episode 21.

FG: So right before the bashing episode?

R: Yes. Which may I say was exactly wanted my prom to be like. Dancing with the man I love. Unfortunately I hadn't met him yet so I went with by friend Beatrice.

FG: So did the episode effect you relationship in anyway?

G: Yes it did. In a positive way. It showed us how easily you can loose someone important to you.

R: Right after we were done taping we had our second date, and each said I love you.

FG: Really? That soon?

G: Well we had know each other for over a year and with us working together I wouldn't have asked him out if I wasn't sure that I loved him.

R: We just made sure that he was falling for me and not Justin, and I was felling for him, not Brian.

FG: I understand. Anyway getting back to the series, you are into season 3.

G: Yes we are filming season 3 now and season 2 premiered on Showtime not to long ago.

FG: Yes the third episode was on just last night.

R: Mmm, that one's my favorite

FG: Because of the passionate, tender love scene?

R: Yes. Because I that scene Brian lets his true feelings for Justin come through.

FG: So Randy about the hair, why grow it out?

G: Because I like to have something to hold onto while he blows me jokes

R: I just needed a change. I have actually read some Fan Fics that say Justin is growing it out to hide his scar, left over from the bashing.

FG: Ah yes the Fan Fics. How do you guys feel about people basically rewriting the series?

G: It is actually very flattering. That we put on such a good performance, that these people can get inside the characters minds and write out what they know is going on behind the façade.

R: I agree. And as for the other ones, it's just people making suggestions on how to improve, the show. That or they just want to see Brian as a cop and Justin a cowboy. laughs

FG: Good to know. Ok so I know I'm beating a dead horse here, but how serious are you two?

R: Oh you know just, insane,

G: In love,

R&G: Engaged

FG: HOLD THE PHONE BACK IT UP! ENGAGED?!

they nod

FG: I..I…I…. (passed out)

When I woke up they were gone, but they left a note saying that we'll do this again soon. You bet their sweet asses we will. Until then, this is Mandy for _Fag Rag_, signing off.


End file.
